Xiaxion's Legacy
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: After The Wu Sisters. About Isabel's daughter, Xiaxion, and how her life goes. Rated T, but might change to M, for language and suggestive themes. Also for death, as I go into how the sisters died.
1. Intro to Xiaxion's Legacy

**Xiaxion's Legacy**

**By Ihatethesystem**

**A.U. I don't own the KFP characters, except for Xiaxion and Wendibel, my O.C.s**

**This takes place after The Wu Sisters, written by Ihatethesystem. It's about Xiaxion's life after her mother and Aunts die and her grandma. She works at a hospital and meets a guy, whom she has a child with.**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. How they died

**Chapter 1. How they died**

Xiaxion was only fifteen when her mother and both her aunts died. They left once a week for some "mission" but this time, they didn't come back.

Xiaxion gathered her thoughts about the mysterious day. Her mother left once a week for a mission, and always returned no more than two days after. But after the third day, Xiaxion got worried. Her mother had told her that Tai Lung wanted to see her and her sisters for a very special mission. But when she had said that, she had a sad look on her face.

Xiaxion sighed. It was now a week since her mother had left that last time. She was anxious and worried. She wanted her mom to come back, had urgent news to tell her.

Only she wasn't there.

Xiaxion was in her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Anxious, she opened the door. On the porch was an official looking stork with a clipboard and was dressed all in black.

"May I help you?" Xiaxion asked.

"Ummm..." the stork looked through his notes. "Xiaxion Wu?"

"That's me..." Xiaxion was surprised. She hadn't done anything wrong, so why was the stork here?

"Your mother disappeared, am I correct?" the stork asked.

"Yes. Isabel Wu. What is this about?" Xiaxion was getting aggrivated. Her claws started sliding out of their sheath. She prepared to rake the stork's face to shreds.

"Well, Isabella Wu, known as Iz and plainly Isabel to her friends... Well... She's dead."

Xiaxion was taken aback. "D-dead? How?"

"She and her sisters, Wendy and Kimberlett, Kimberly, died in a forest fire. The police are still trying to determine the source, but the remains found match the DNA of your mother and sisters.  
>"There is reason to believe that Tai Lung had something to do with the fire." the stork continued.<p>

Xiaxion tried to wrap her brain around this. Her mother... DEAD?

"There-there has to be a mistake!" she shouted.

The stork shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your mother is gone."

**I'm stopping it with a cliffy. I hope you like it! R&R!**


	3. The Wu sisters POV

**Chapter 2. The Wu Sisters POV**

Isabel, Wendy, and Kimberly were in the forest where Tai Lung had told them to wait.

"Where is that Son of a Bitch?" Kimberly whined.

"Well gee, thank you!" Tai Lung growled and emerged from the shadows. "Ladies, you have been faithful to me for a long time. Isabel, you even carried my child."

"Fuck you" Isabel whispered.

"Anyway, But now, I'm terminating you. I no longer need you."

With that, Tai Lung tied the sisters to a tree. Then, he took a match and lit it, catching the trees on fire.

"It smells like gas here." Wendy said nervously.

Isabel nodded. "Girls, if this is the end," she said. "I want you to know that I have always loved you and I thank you for the support you've given me."

The trees were ablaze and soon a ring of fire trapped the sisters. Soon, it engulfed them whole.

Isabel whispered "Xiaxion. I'm so sorry..." before closing her eyes and giving way to dizzying blackness.

**Really sad here, but anyway. Sorry it's brief. R&R!**


	4. Back to the present

**Chapter 3. Back to the present**

"No. No no no no no! She- She... she can't be dead!" Xiaxion fell to the ground in a heap of fur and tears.

The stork looked down at her. "I'm afraid so." he said.

Xiaxion stood and growled. "Get out." she hissed.

"What?" the stork asked, shocked.

"I said: GET OUT!" Xiaxion was screaming now.

Just then, Xia-Xia got back. She had grown old and frail in the past fifteen years.

"Oh, dear Xiaxion, what's wrong?" she noticed the tears on her grandaughter's face.

The stork proceeded to tell her the news.

Xia-Xia beat him with her purse.

"Get the hell out!" she screeched like a banshee and beat him bloody until he fled.

Xia-Xia held Xiaxion close. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. Xiaxion started crying heavily in her grandma's arms.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Time: Unknown

Date: Who gives a crap?

Xiaxion stood on her porch and stared at the sunset. She wished she could die. She stared at the moon slowly rising and the first star to appear. "I wish my mother was back..." she whispered and went inside.

There she found a gruesome sight. Xia-Xia was face down on the ground with an arrow in her back.

Xiaxion removed the arrow and flipped her over.

But she was already dead.


	5. Surprise Patient

**Chapter 4. Surprise Patient**

With no one to raise funds for her, Xiaxion decided to get a job. For a while, she worked at a salon to raise money for college, where she got a doctorate's degree in Medical Science. Afterwords, she got a job at a hospital as a nurse. It was the one she had been born in.

FIRST DAY OF WORK!

Xiaxion got up at five in the morning so she wouldn't be late for her first day as a nurse. She learned that if she did well enough, she'd become a doctor!

She drove to the hospital and slipped into a robe.

"Hello, Xiaxion.." Said a husky-voiced male tiger with white fur and black stripes. Xiaxion giggled to herself for being caught up in his looks. "How do you know my name?" she inquired and flirtily laughed that he knew it.

"It's on your tag." he said just as flirtily and played with her name tag.

"And your name is...?"

"Fen." was all the male tiger replied.

"Nice to meet you, Fen." Xiaxion replied and went off to get her first assignment.

The receptionist looked up and greeted her. "Hello, Xiaxion. Ready for your first day?"

Xiaxion nodded. "Hell yeah."

The receptionist led her to room 205 where an old man lay dying.

"What do I have to do?" Xiaxion asked.

But the receptionist didn't say anything.

"Please... Help!" the man begged. He was thin and frail and looked familiar.

"I know your history." The receptionist. "It's your choice what to do with him."

The request sounded odd and Xiaxion examined the man.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I... can't tell... you." the man wheezed.

"Okay... What's wrong with you?" Xiaxion asked.

"Cancer." the man replied sadly. He looked away and stared out the window.

"I'm not sure there's much I can do." Xiaxion replied, confused.

"Or is there?" the man asked.

I shrugged and looked at his papers before dropping the clipboard in shock.

This man was Tai Lung.


	6. A choice of Life or Death

**Chapter 5. A choice of Life or Death**

Xiaxion was afraid to pick up the clipboard. Too scared, even, to go any nearer to Tai Lung.

"Don't worry, Bitch" Tai Lung said with some of his old fire. "I can't hurt you. Now you see why you get me. You can kill me now."

Xiaxion stared down at this helpless man and shook her head. "I'm going to make you better, because dying is what you want."

Tai Lung stared at her. "You are a pathetic fool."

"And you raped my mother."

"Who was she?" Tai Lung asked with ernest confusion. "I've banged up a lot of girls. Which one?" he repeated.

"Isabel Wu." Xiaxion whispered.

"Oh my god." he whispered.

A rage filled Xiaxion. "You murdering Bastard! You forced her to carry your child, raped her again, and then ultimately killed her! I will forever and always hate you for what you have done!"

Tai Lung looked away and out the window. "You're right." he whispered. "You are so right."

"I'm what?" Xiaxion asked.

"You're right!" Tai Lung shouted before having a coughing fit. "Just... Do this world a favor and kill me."

Xiaxion stared down at him. "I will." she replied.

She looked around until she found the controls and shut them all down. Now Tai Lung's body would have to support itself.

Next she found the anestetic and put him asleep. Based on his feeble condition, he'd never wake up.

Then she left him for dead.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Xiaxion came back to check on him. Only, Tai Lung's body was gone.<p>

Xiaxion was **sure** she had killed him. So how was he gone?

She found a clueon the pillow. A single feather, grey and spotted with black. She looked out the window and saw more were descending.

She had come a few seconds too late.


	7. The results of a mystery

**Chapter 6. The results of a mystery**

**Sorry these are short, but it keeps you intruiged.**

Xiaxion sent the feather to the research labs to uncover who had stolen Tai Lung's body.

Days later, it turned out that it was the Jade Palace messanger. Xiaxion scowled crossly to herself and prepared for a long journey from Ney York to the Valley of Peace. Luckily, she had a lot of sick days to spend and she had hardly ever been sick in her life. So Xiaxion packed her backs one Saturday morning and flew on an airplane to China.

* * *

><p>The plane took several detours on the way and arrived in China on Tuesday. The soundless atmosphere gave Xiaxion a headache. She was so used to noise from the bug city that the silence stunned her. She went to the Palace and banged on thegreat doors. The furious five were still alive, but without much vigor left in them. Viper had molted so many times that her skin was flaking all the time. Monkey could no longer jump as high as he used to. Mantis had long died, but had left great-grandchildren in his wake. Crane couldn't fly as high as he used to, nor could he react as quickly to incoming attacks. Tigress still had a firey spirit, but also carried a cane in her arsonel. And Po... Well, he was so old that he had lost weight dramatically. He was nearly bone thin now. Shifu was still alive... Barely.<p>

Xiaxion forced open the doors. "Where's the messanger?" she growled. Tigress gazed at her in awe.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked.

"I am Xiaxion, daughter of Isabel Wu and Tai Lung." Xiaxion shouted proudly and gave the five a harsh glare. "Now, answer me: Where is the messanger?"

The five nervously pointed to inside the palace and Xiaxion strode in. The messanger was standing over the lifeless body of Tai Lung. "Master.." the bird whispered. "Please wake up!"

"Why you little traitor!" Xiaxion hissed crossly and stared at the bird.

"DON'T KILL ME!" the bird screeched in a flurry of feathers and embarrasment at being caught.

"I won't kill you. Just give me the body and no one gets hurt."

"Fat chat, bitch!" the messanger hissed and crouched protectively over Tai Lung's body.

"You're going to regret that." Xiaxion growled darkly and she felt a mysterious power rise in her. In a flash, Kunf fu moves played like a rocket-powered slide show through her mind. She threw a vicous roundhouse kick into his face and brought her paw onto his back so that his spine split with a powerful _snap_.

The messanger crumpled to the ground and Xiaxion reamerged from the palace dragging Tai Lung behind her.

The five stared at her before muttering among themselves. Atlast Mantis IV spoke. "You are the mythical one!" he buzzed.

"What?" Xiaxion growled. "I'm just a nurse from New York."

"New... York?" Viper asked.

Xiaxion relized that they had never been past the boundaries of China. "Never mind." she said. "Anyway, I'm not mythical."

Tigress stared at her. She had a sad and happy expression at the same time. Of course, Xiaxion was a black tiger, one of the very few of her kind, but still...

Tigress finally looked away and Po stared at Xiaxion. "There was a legend of a girl like you. She was an ancient Kung Fu master and she rested in a black tiger. Her name was Xiaxion, also. She saved the world from Shen's Great, great grandfather."

Xiaxion scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. I'm taking this body. Anyone want to help me burn it?"

The five stared at her with horror. "Burn?" Tigress asked. "We don't burn even our bitterest enemy! We bury them!"

Xiaxion acknowledged this. "Fine." she agreed. "We will bury the Bastard."


	8. The truth

**Chapter 7. Legacy Reborn**

Xiaxion and everyone else buried the cold body of Tai Lung before they all went inside the Jade Palace. Once inside, Xiaxion did some research on the mysterious legend of her name. Turned out, she was descended from an ancient Kung fu master. She had been born from one of the Five, or atleast, their ancestors, and had there was a Xiaxion in every Dynasty, meaning Xiaxion would be alive until the end of this one. She was confused, though. She had born from Isabel Wu and Tai Lung. Every other Xiaxion had been born from the master Tigress alive at the time.

So how was Xiaxion the legend?

Xiaxion pondered the question for a while before she went to bed.

* * *

><p>Xiaxion woke up to the sun and saw Tigress outside, crying. Xiaxion decided to go outside to see what was up.<p>

"Master Tigress?" Xiaxion asked.

Tigress looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "You don't get it, do you?" she asked.

Xiaxion looked down at her, utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Xiaxion, you're my daughter."

Xiaxion was taken aback by the lie. "No. I am the daughter of Isabel Wu and Tai Lung."

Tigress shook her head. "No. Isabel and I had our kids at almost the exact same time. But Isabel's died. My life didn't have time for a child, so I gave you to Isabel. But I never stopped thinking about you. I love you."


	9. That was then, this is now

**Chapter 8. That was then, this is now**

Xiaxion cried on her birth-mother's lap. Tigress stroked her fur softly, all the while crying herself.

"I just... Don't get why you gave me up. No other Tigress did that."

Tigress nodded. "I know, but my destiny is different that the others. That's why."

"But-"

Tigress sighed. "I guess you'll never understand." she said sadly.

"But I want to!" Xiaxion retorted and cried even harder.

Tigress only stroked her fur and remained silent. Some things were best left unsaid.

* * *

><p>Xiaxion looked through the family pictures that she had kept. They were all lies. Isabel pretending to love her, only playing with her heart. She slammed the book shut in frustration. Her life was a mess. Then Tigress came in.<p>

"Hi." Tigress said nervously.

"Hey." Xiaxion replied before putting the album away.

"Are you mad at me?" Tigress asked.

"No." Xiaxion decided after some thought. "I'm mad at Isabel for letting me believe a lie."

Tigress sighed. "Well, anyway, supper is ready. Come eat."

"Okay."

**I am discontinueing this for the time being because I shall be working on something else and because a friend and I are fighting. I'm sorry.**


	10. Moving on

HI! HERE FOR MORE XIAXION'S LEGACY!

I'M CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Moving on<strong>

Xiaxion spet the night on her mother's lap as she tried to make sense of her life. Her head was pounding the more tears she shed.

Tigress just sat there and watched, terrified. Her daughter had come home. But she had heard the worst news of her life. She smoothed down her daughter's fur and sighed.

* * *

><p>Xiaxion woke up in her own bed in the palace, a blanket covering her. Her head pounded. She wanted to go back to New York. She didn't belong in China!<p>

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her muscles screamed in protest but she stood anyway.

Then Tigress came in with a tray of cookies. "Hey." she said quietly and set the food on the bed.

As she turned to leave, Xiaxion stopped her.

"Wait." Xiaxion said firmly. "I know Isabel wasn't my mom, but she WAS pregnant. So... What happened to her baby?"

Tigress turned to look at her. "Isabel's child was murdered. Tai Lung killed it. It was a girl. Like you." She paused.  
>"But, since I couldn't take you on, I gave you to Isabel." She got to the doorframe when Xiaxion stopped her.<p>

"So... I would've had a sister?" Xiaxion said slowly.

Tigress shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to know something funny?"

Xiaxion nodded.

"You and the baby were born right after eachother. That would've made you seem like twins." She smiled sadly and left.

"But what really happened to her?" Xiaxion asked herself.

She had no answer.

But she knew what she was doing next.

She was going back to New York.

* * *

><p>I know it's short. So is my string of ideas. You have any? PM me.<p> 


	11. Back to work

Hi! check out my aweome friend Tiaval!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Back to work<p>

"YOU'RE MOVING BACK TO NEW YORK?" Tigress screeched, shocked. "I don't even know where that is! Or even if... If it exists... Xiaxion..." Tigress broke off.

"Mom, I have to go back. That's the only place that I'm happy. I don't know what I have to do here! I only came to get Tai Lung's body back." Xiaxion played with the folds of her coat. Her mother was trapped in Ancient China and she lived in Modern times. She wished so bad that she could go back.

"I know, but we need you here!"

"How, Mom? How!" Xiaxion was sreaming now. She edged back towards the door as she said that.

"I... Don't know. But Shifu said-"

"Shifu said this, Shifu said that. Mom, you need to think for yourself. That's what I'm doing. And I'm going back. I'm sorry." Xiaxion stared at her mom with sadness before she opened the door and left. As she walked out of the courtyard and down the endless stairs, she could here her mother screaming.

But no matter how hard it hurt, Xiaxion kept going. She KNEW this was the right choice.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Xiaxion." The nurses told her as she walked in. "We're glad your back. We have been stockpiled with patients. I have some cases for you that you need to take right away."<p>

"And I'll be happy to take them." Xiaxion replied. "I'll see the folders now."

"You need to punch in." the nurse reminded her gently.

"Oh!" Xiaxion blushed and punched in her card. As she came over to the counter, a paw planted itself firmly on her shoulder.

"Xiaxion," said a smooth voice. "It's... good to have you back." Xiaxiom turned and saw a white tiger with black stripes.

"Hello, Fen." Xiaxion said just as smoothly.

"Soo, I have been told you have a medical team."

"A WHAT?" Xiaxion asked.

"The nurses gave you a team to work with. You control it, and I'm in it." Fen explained and wound his tail with hers.

"Well then, you better be a good doctor or I'll have to put you down." Xiaxion purred before turning to get her folders.

"I guess I will." Fen agreed and they walked into a white office. A leopard and a lion were in there.

"May I show you your team?" Fen asked. "This is Xiax," Fen gestured to the leopard, "and this is Rona." he gestured to the lion.

Xiaxion bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Xiaxion." she said.

Fen sat down with the other two and they all stared up at her.

Xiax getured to the folders. "Which case do we start with?" he asked.

Xiaxion stared down at the pile in her hands. "I just came back, so I haven't looked at them. I figured we could decide together...?" she asked and sat down with them.

"I don't see why not." Rona said and stared at Xiaxion.

Xiaxion smiled. "So... Uh... We have a 36 year old leopard with patchy fur."

"He's getting bald." Fen said.

"I'll check on him later." Xiaxion decided. "Okay... A 4 year old rabbit with severe coughing."

"Cold?" Rona asked.

Xiaxion shook her head. "It says here that it's past the degree old a cold. It's much more severe than a cold."

"Bronchitus?" Fen asked.

"We'll have to see. Should we take this case first?" Xiaxion asked.

The others nodded and Xiaxion stood. "He's in room 503. We should get going."

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Xiaxion is back. Yay.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Scratch what I said about the story being back. I need some time to work on other things. I'm sorry!


	13. Scary shit

**For those of you who know Tiavalerie, she needs some help. Her sister is in the ER and Val is with her... If you want more info, it's on her story, Forbidden Friendship. Leave some positive thoughts out there. She needs it...**


End file.
